


Day 12: Legendary Snowball Fights

by geemrmiranda



Series: 12 Days of Voltron Trash [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of voltron trash, Christmas, Christmas Vacation, Frenemies, Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: Team Voltron decides to take a Christmas vacation on a wintery planet, but turns out that Zarkon and his fam had the same idea. Epic snowball fights ensue...





	Day 12: Legendary Snowball Fights

"Holidaaaaays!", exclaimed Lance and happily danced around in the snow. The team had decided to take a small vacation to a wintery planet over Christmas to enjoy the snow for a couple of days.  
They all felt very at peace, looking around the vast empty white space, breathing in the cold air, until Keith realized that is wasn't completely empty after all.  
"Guys, what's that over there?", he asked. They followed his line of sight to a dark spot in the distance which seemed to be a shuttle of some kind. "Didn't you say there were no life signs on this planet, Coran?"  
"There weren't any", said Coran. "They must've arrived just now. Look, the shuttle doors are opening!" They all squinted their eyes to get a better look.  
"Oh no. No way", said Lance. "WHY?!?"  
For disembarking the shuttle, dressed in snow gear and dragging a small sleigh behind them, were none other than their mortal enemies Haggar, Lotor and Zarkon.  
Zarkon was packed in the thickest winter coat Lance had ever seen, Hagger looked as if she would rather be anywhere else but here and Lotor looked strangely adorable and very excited. Until he saw the paladins of course.   
“Oh no. WHY?”, said Lotor, looking very disappointed. Lance almost felt bad.   
Both groups stared at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time, no idea on what to do.   
Then Pidge said “Screw it” and threw a snowball, right at Zarkon’s face. Everyone stared incredulously, not believing what had just happened. Lance was a bit jealous; he should’ve thought of that. Actually why didn’t he do that? He winked at Pidge and threw another snowball at Zarkon. He heard Allura say “Oh lord be merciful” as he and Pidge were pelting Zarkon with snowballs.  
"HOW DARE YOU", shouted Zarkon, bent down and quickly formed a giant snowball with his large hands. It was about the size of Pidge herself.  
"Uh oh", she said and quickly dove out of the way when the giant snowball came flying towards her. Instead it hit Keith who had been standing behind her and it knocked him right off his feet. By the time he got back up, everyone was throwing snowballs at each other and their peaceful surroundings had turned into a battlefield.  
Pidge was half buried in the snow, Hunk was complaining about his cold hands, and Lotor was struggling to get up after several headshots from Allura as well as friendly fire from Haggar who was hiding behind him.   
"Stop using me as a shield!", he cried.  
Eventually, after what must have been hours of battle, they were all lying around in the snow completely exhausted.  
"We won", said Keith.  
"What??", said Lotor. "We won."  
"Oh, knock it off", said Shiro. "Does everything have to be about winning?"  
"Umm yes", said Zarkon. "That's like the entire point of life."  
"Riiight." Shiro sat up. "Now how about a nice campfire and barbeque for all of us?"  
Surprisingly everyone agreed to this and they sat around the fire together until long after dark, telling stories and roasting marshmallows. They could go back to being enemies tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! :)


End file.
